Huey I know you love her
by HueyFJazmineD
Summary: New girl Jazmine Dubois move's across the street can one little incident at the basketball court make Huey Fall for Jazmine, Make Jazmine fall for Huey? HueyxJazmine a little bit of RileyxCindy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I dont own Boondocks, Aaron Mcgrunder does.

Chapter 1: The new girl

It was a sunny day, Huey and Riley freeman were at the basketball court with the gang. Did yall find out if its a boy or a girl moving across the street? Huey asks,  
>No Nigga even if it wuz a girl I bet the bitch cant play so get yo gay ass up and play ball. Riley says,<br>Huey sighs, and doe's as told while he is winning the game riley is missing all his shots.  
>All of a sudden some one with orange hair in a pony tail, some grey leather leggings, a pink tee shirt that says yolo on it, some diamond earings, walks up on the court,<br>The Gang turn's to look at her DAYUMMMMMMM everyone exclaimes, Can I play? The girl asks, Sorry but girl's cant ball the only girl I know that can ball is cindy. Huey says,  
>Pshh I ball better then you Fro Fro. The girl snorts back,<br>OOOOOOOO She served you. Everyone say's,  
>Huey sighs Alright, first whats your name young blood and are you white or black cause I really can't tell. Huey says,<br>My name is Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois, I just moved around here And im mixed my mom is white, my dad is black. Jazmine say's while popping her gum.  
>How old are you? and what street do you live on? Huey asks,<br>Timid deer lane, 15 yrs old, And some elderly came out from across the street he kept calling me cutie pie, doe's that happen to be your grand father? Jazmine Asks,  
>And can we get this shit started cause I still have to unpack. Jazmine says,<br>Huey sighs, fine but if you loose dont get upset. Huey says,  
>Not so sure about that. Jazmine says dribbling the ball,<br>Jazmine aimes for the hoop Huey and Riley try to block her but she gets a shot in anyways.  
>Then Jazmine doe's a 1 on 1 with Cindy She beat's Cindy.<br>Jazmine tries to do do a 1 on 1 with Hiro and Caesar but they are running away in tears. Screaming NOO MAN PLEASE DONT MAKE ME BALL. Jazmine shrugs,  
>Jazmine does a 1 on 1 with Huey, he only gets 2 shots in while she gets 5 So she won that one.<br>Jazmine does a 1 on 1 with Riley she wins.  
>Huey gets so angry he Pushes Jazmine on the floor, Jazmine gets up punches Huey in his jaw, Huey roundhouse kicks her, Jazmine falls.<br>But gets back up grabs Huey's hair pulls his head down, Starts dragging him while uppercutting him in his face Jazmine flip's huey over. Runsup to him Sits on top of him and start punching him in his face. Until Uncle Rucus Riley and Cindy Pull her off of Huey.  
>Nigga whats wrong with you? putting your hands on a sweet light skin gal, and then you get your ass beat. Uncle Rucus says while holding Jazmine back and laughing.<br>Jazmine only has a busted lip and a red face. Huey on the other hand WOOOOO He has a bloody nose a knot on his forehead and busted lip.  
>Riley helps his brother up While laughing. Dayumm Huey you got your ass beat by a girl? hell no. Riley says.<br>Jazmine goes home changes her clothes, lets her hair loose and curls it, Puts on hoop earings, some demin shorts, a red jersey tee shirt, red converses, red lipstick.  
>And wipes the blood off her lip. Hunny we are going to dinner our new neighbor's invited us to. Tom says, Jazmine sighs and runs downstairs.<br>Sarah walk's down the stairs wearing some hoop earings and a purple dress. You ready guys? Sarah says.  
>Yes Jazmine and Tom both say.<br>They walk across the street Tom knocks on the door. But is greeted by a 13 year old, That says ayee what chu want nigga? then he look's at Jazmine.  
>And says Damnnn Hey LIL mama Bring your fine yellow ass inside along with your people Riley says.<br>They walk inside sit at a dinner table. Huey walks inside, saying hey Grandad you got any more-  
>He stops his sentence narrows his eyes at Jazmine. Jazmine narrows her eyes at him,<br>Huey. Jazmine says, Jazmine. Huey says, Um you too same to not get along care to explain?

(AN Ok So please review on some Ideas for the next chapter I will try to update every day This is my first story and smh Huey got that ass beat by Jazmine I can feel like they gonna like each other ;) Until next chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dinner

Everyone stares at the two as if they feel the tension You guys don't seem to get along, care to explain? Tom says.  
>Well hears how it all started. Jazmine starts, I went to play basketball I happened to be winning he pushed me I got up punched him in his jaw. he roundhouse kicked me i got up again ducked his head down started punching him in his face flipped him over sat on him and started punching him until some Nigga with a fucked up eye pulled me off of him. Jazmine says, Everyone in the room was glaring at her.<br>Grandad started rolling on the floor laughing. NIGGA YOU GOT FUCKED UP BY A GIRL HHAHAHHA. Grandad says while laughing.  
>There was only one empty seat, So Huey had to sit next to Jazmine.<br>Ok so Anyways. Tom tried to change the subject, Jazmine Did you find any boys numbers? Sarah asks, Yes actually 15 boys 7 white 7 black and 1 mixed. Jazmine says.  
>But the rest of them approached me rude as hell saying 'damn boo you got one in the back how about we kick it at my place and fuck around' Jazmine Says.<br>While everyone is still glaring at her Riley takes the time to question her. So you still a virgin? Riley asks, Nope. Jazmine says like its nothing while checking her phone.  
>Grandad questions, When did you loose it like 2 months ago before we moved here with my boyfriend for 4 years but now we split up. Jazmine says, Hashtag these mother-<br>fuckers aint loyal. What about you Riley you a Virgin? Jazmine asks. Hell no, When did you loose yours? at age 10. Riley replys, Jazmine just shakes her head. So grandad says trying to change the subject... Is that your real hair? Yes, Jazmine replys. How long is it? 24 inches long. Jazmine Replys, So what high school your going too?  
>Huey finally asks, J Edgar High school why? Jazmine says. Ok I must warn you about the people there, Huey says. Mk, Jazmine replys, Ok 1st Erica she is like most popular girl in school I lost my Virginity to her, secondly her crew she's gonna try to pick people like you, cause your sexy as hell and all they want is cute girls to turn into sluts, last but not least John. Hueys eyes turned into hatred, He is defintley gonna try to get with you hes dated 9 girls, hes faithful but hes a homiehopper.<br>he will do all that fuck you in the movies any where shit. He will do anything he can to try to get with you ok? Jazmine raised a eyebrow but nodded. Soon the food came Jazmine ate it but she caught Huey staring at her a couple of times. She questions it, Why are you staring at me? Huey says I wasnt staring. Dude you were staring im not stupid, Fine Huey gives up. Hey isnt it like 11:30 PM? Sarah asks. Yea I have school tomorrow you guys have work now can i go to bed now? Jazmine asks, sure Bye Robert thank you for the dinner, Tom says. Bye Jazmine waves, Grandad closes the door and locks it. then says: DAMMMNNNN that daughter of theirs is a cutie pie. I know right Grandad You know every body gonna be all up on her during school right? Riley says while laughing. Huey says: Eh shes cute. Riley and Grandad Look at Huey as to say Nigga are you fucking blind? What? huey raises a eyebrow. Fuck you mean cute boy! that girl is finee as hell I wonder how she looks with no make up. Grandad says Grandad she didnt have on no make up all she had on was lipstick. Huey says, Riley goes into his room. While Huey goes in his. Huey changes into his PJ'S brushes his teeth puts his hair in a pony tail and goes to sleep. Riley puts on his due rag Brushes his teeth puts on HIS PJ's Grabs his IPod plugs in his headphones and turns on BOOTY BUTT CHEEKS BOOTY BUTT BOOTY BUTT BOOTY BUTT CHEEKS.

(AN I know I couldve had better chapters but im trying, ok? and xD Grandad is still a pervert until next chapter ok?)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The 1st Day of school.

Jazmine Got up early the next morning Brushed her teeth showered. Got dressed sprayed some perfume, Lotioned her skin.  
>She wore her Diamond earings Black leather mini skirt, her hair in a bun, black lipstick, Necklace that said "Princess Jaz"<br>Black Belly shirt. Some Leggings and some Black shiny Doctor Martins (AN I see you Jaz I see you looking fresh).  
>She Grabbed her Iphone 6 and headphones she turned on "Jessie J feat. Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj Bang Bang".<br>Headed out the door unlocked her car door she Put in the key checked herself in the mirror Then pulled off,

Huey POV:  
>I got up early in the morning showered, Brushed my teeth and combed my afro Put on my New KD's black capri's and white shirt.<br>Aye nigga y da fuck U's lookin fresh fo? Riley asks, Then he thinks. HAHA Nigga u tryin to fuck the fine bitch? Riley says Laughing.  
>No Riley, I don't know shit about her and Im not like you Hit and Quit. I reply's bluntly.<br>After some yelling and punching My brother and I make it on the bus.

Nobody's Point of mother fucking view:  
>Huey and Riley are on the bus they see a Pink and black lamborghini. DAMMMMN Check out that car. Everyone exclaimes,<p>

They see the car parked in there school parking lot. Huey and Riley hear everyone talking about the car and the girl that might be in it.

I hope shes white, one black guy says. I hope she got that beyonce body, another black guy says. I hope she puerto rican! A mexican guy says,

Causing everyone to just stare at the mexican guy. Finally the bus stop's everyone get's off and walk's to the Pink and Black lamborghini everyone excited to see the girl

that could be inside that car. Finally the girl gets out the car. Dayummmm Hey Lil Mama, Everyone say's even the girls. Um hi? The girl says. Im Jazmine and where can I find

the principal's office? Jazmine asks, Straight down the left and you will find her sweet cheeks. Says the Mexican guy, Ok thanks, Jazmine say's smiling.

Jazmine walks down to the office Getting alot of glances from boy's. Hi im Jazmine Dubois im here to pick up my schedule. Jazmine says, The woman nod's and hands Jazmine her schedule.

1st period is history, Jazmine walk's into the history class while everyone turns around to see who the fuck disturbed the class. Then everyone just drools over Jazmine.

Hello looks like we have a new student would you like to introduce yourself? The Teacher asks, Jazmine Nods. While she is walking one black boy smacks her butt.

So Jazmine Kicks him from behind and shoots him a dirty glare. Ok My Name is Jazmine Dubois Im 15 Im from Atlanta, Georgia. My Height is 5'10 Im Irish and Native American

My favorite movie is A Haunted House 2. My favorite show is Bad Girl's Club, My relationship status is single. Jazmine reply's while sitting down next to a dude with a afro.

Hey, Huey says smirking, Causing Jazmine to jump and say what the fuck? Oh it's you Jazmine says sighing, Mhm Huey say's eyeing her up and down. So how come you can play basketball?

Huey asks, I just can. Jazmine replys, Are you planning on going to college to play basketball? Huey asks, No to me basketball is just another fun activity. Jazmine replys.

Ok the indian tribe wa- The teacher is interrupted by moaning coming from the back of the room MORE BABY MORE! Erica Moans out. I will baby John says fingering her.

The fuck Jazmine say's raising her eyebrow Huey is just shaking his head. ! I will not be interrupted by you and John's hormones if you want to continue your sexual

relations do it some where else but not my classroom. The teacher yells, Jazmine tries to hold in her laughter but it eventually burst out. Causing Erica to look at her,

What the fuck is funny? Erica asks, Nothing. Jazmine Replys, Whatever thot, Erica replys. OOOOO Everyone exclaimes, Im the thot huh? Jazmine starts,

Bitch please I can tell you had like 5 abortions cause you cant keep your fucking legs closed I can see your mom is so proud. Jazmine Finishes, Causing everyone to burst out laughing even the teacher.

Oh you wanna go? Erica says putting her hair up. No thank you don't want any STD's, Jazmine replys, Causing everyone to start ROFLing. Erica sit's down not having anything to say.

The bell rings Jazmine get's out her seat and walks to the door entrance. But is stopped by Erica and her crew, This isnt over Erica's final words were.

Mhm Jazmine says, walking out the classroom until a blonde haired tomboy skips next to her, Heyy! Gurlaaa Im Cindy but call C-murph for short, Cindy says.

Nice to meet you im Jazmine Dubois but you can call me Jaz. Jazmine reply's, Did you meet fro boy yet? Cindy asks. Oh Huey? Yea I met him, why? Jazmine asks. Then you will love this locker Cindy says pulling her

to a locker. Jazmine thinks then shrugs it off, This thing needs some light Jazmine says. She opens her pocket book Takes out some Glitter, Pink Paint, Pictures, Radios, Mini fridge, snow globe, a Tv, A vent.

After all the yelling, Picture taking, Twerking. Jazmine locker is finally complete everyone is like woah. Then Erica walks up grab's her hair from behind and throw's her on the floor, (AN :O)

But Jazmine kicks her in the chest flips her over pins her down and starts punching her in the face, Everyone is recording the fight AND IS LIKE: BEAT THAT BITCH JAZMINE, GET HER DOG. While security is struggling to get Jazmine

To let go of Erica's hair and trying to stop Jazmine from stomping her. Huey just walks out the principal office What the- Huey is cut off by screaming so he runs to see what is going on.

Then he see's Jazmine head ducked down and her arms swinging. So he assumes her and Erica are fighting, Security Lifts Jazmine up in the air but Jazmine is still swinging. Jazmine Kicks Erica in the back of the head,

Erica Just drops to the ground and die's from head and neck trama. (AN Sorry People but Erica needed her ass killed)

While Jazmine is breathing hard she is rushed to the principal's office quick. The principal call's the cops,

The cops Pick up Erica's body and throws it in the dumpster. Then Laugh and yell THANK YOU KID WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET HER KILLED FOR 8 YEARS NOW. The Cop says,

For your reward you will get 5 Billion dollars. The Cop says handing her the money,

Jazmine Feels Welcome and happy while the kids are cheering on her.

(AN Damn RIP Erica Next chapter will be no fight's just Jazmine meeting the squad Ok? xD)


	4. The Dinner

(Disclaimer: I don't own shit!)

Chapter 4: The Game's,

Jazmine's POV:

The school day was finally over, thank the lord so I was driving home but I stopped my car when I seen Huey Freeman and his brother waiting on the bus stop.

I pulled down the window, "Do you need a ride?" I asked,

Huey and his brother just looked at each other but shrugged, I unlocked my car door. Huey got in the passenger side and shut the door. He nodded to me as a way of saying thank you,

"Nice car you got here fine ass." Riley say's smirking, "Thank you?" I say, Raising my eyebrow. I continue my driving, But turn on the radio "Ariana Grande Love Me Harder feat. The Weekend."

I start singing the chorus causing Huey and Riley to stare at me. "What?" I ask, "You do know what she's saying in this song, right"? Riley ask's. "Yes I do, Why"? I Reply.

" If you want me to love you hard baby we can start right now". Riley say's, Licking his lip's. "No thank you," I reply. "You coming outside today?" Huey ask's,

"Yes right after im done my home work." I reply, "Oh, ok I am going to introduce you to everyone when you come outside." Huey say's, "Alright" I reply.

We finally reach Timid deer lane, I park my car in the driveway. Unlock the door so Riley and Huey could get out, Indeed they did. I got out the car locked my car door's.

Went inside my house, "Hi Hunny how was school today?" Mom asked me, "Good" I lied, Mom shrugged it off. "Hey do you want some cookies?" Mom asked, "Yes, please". I reply, Mom hand's me the cookie's.

I went upstairs let my hair out, put on my pink Jordan's, Pink bandana, Pink belly shirt that showed off my belly ring, with some grey skinny jeans. I started my home work, it was done in a hour in a half.

Then I grabbed my wallet which had $340.75 in there, my pink Michael Kor's purse, my Iphone charger, along with my Iphone, and I put on my grey leather jacket. I got a knock on the door,

I opened the door, only to see Huey he looked me up and down. "Ready to go?" Huey said, "Yea come on." I said locking the door.

Huey's POV:

I gotta give it to Jazmine, she's pretty as hell, she has the swagg, the face, the eyes, and the body. "Where are your friends?" Jazmine asked, "At Cindy's house" I reply. "Oh" Jazmine says, "Where do you get the money to buy all of this?"

I ask. "Lets see" Jazmine starts, "My childhood allowence which was 1,000 every 2 weeks, doing chores, saving my money, doing hair, Being in covers of magazines, and photoshoot's". Jazmine finishes, I just

blink in shock. "Aye waz da bidness fro boy and Jazzay come on inside big babyyyy" Cindy says. We went inside.

Nobody's damn POV:

"Jazzay this is Hiro he's Japenese, This is Michael but we call his Ceasar he's Jamaican." Cindy says,

"Ohh Nigga you mean the Jazzay?" Ceasar asks. "Excuse me?" Jazmine asks raising her eyebrow, "Can I get your autograph your like all over my wall I love your photoshoots." Hiro says handing her a pen and paper, "Sure I guess." Jazmine say's sighning the paper.

"Oh my god thats Jazmine?" Riley asks, "Hell yea it is look at them eyes." Caesar says, "Girl we luh' yo bikini photo shoot real shit bruh." Riley says,

"Thanks even tho I get that from 99.9 percent of everybody I run into." Jazmine says, "So what are we gonna do?" Huey asks.

"We can play Never have I ever?" Hiro asks, "HELL YEA!" Everyone reply's. Cindy runs into the kitchen to get the shot glasses and 3 bottles of Hennesy.

"Huey you first," Caesar says, "never have I ever see some one have sex before?" Huey asks, Jazmine immediatley takes the shot. Everyone give's her a look with 'DA FUCK' written on all of there faces.

"Jazmine you next." Huey says, "MK." "Never have I ever got expelled before?" Jazmine asks, Riley, Cindy, Caesar, and Jazmine take their shot. Huey raises his eyebrow,

"Cindy your turn." Jazmine says, "neva have I eva los my virginity on ma boyfrand'or gal'friend couch befo?" Cindy asks, Cindy, Jazmine, and Riley take their shot.

"The fuck" Huey says, "Riley your turn," Cindy says, "Neva have I eva got arrested?" Riley says, Causing Huey to take the first shot of the night while Riley takes his shot.

"This game lame lets play 21 questions." Hiro says, "To be honest I don't give a fuck what we play." Jazmine say's,

"Huey you start," Jazmine says. "Ight," Huey replys. "Jazmine why did you move from ATL?" (1)

"Because my parents wanted a bigger house, And I got expelled for stomping this walking brillo pad ass bitch." Jazmine reply's, causing everyone to laugh.

(AN, ok for those who get confused who ever the fuck ask's the question to the person, the next person will be replying, K?)

"Huey is that your real hair?" Everyone snickers at this, Anyways, (2) "Yes it is want to feel it?" "Sure," Jazmine get's up to feel his afro then sit's back down.

"Cindy your turn." Jazmine says, "Ight" Cindy reply's bluntly, "Yo Reezy who you like in here?" (3) "You duh sexy." OOOOO everyone say's, "Hiro r u from Japan?" (4)

"No but I am Japenese." "Caesar do you have a bad habit of saying Brooklyn!?"(5) "BROOKLYN! ALL DAY BABY, and yes" "Huey when was your first kiss?" (6) "When I was 11 when my best friend Jazmine moved away?"

"Now that I think about it, Jazmine looks pretty familiar." Huey says, "Oh my god no way," Riley say's after thinking about it. "Jazmine, Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois?!" They all say,

"Yup it's me!" Jazmine says smiling, they all jump on her and hug her "hey hey watch the hair watch the Michael Kor's." Jazmine says, shoving them off her. "Damn girl you got tall as shit Puberty is being sweet to you," Cindy says,

"Jaz we got so much shit to catch up on." Caesar says, "Jazmine I thought you looked familiar," Huey says. "You wait until now to point it out?" Jazmine says laughing. Huey just sucks his teeth "whatever," Huey says, "mhm." Jazmine replys,

"Chop Chop motha fucka's back 2 da game." Riley says,(AN it's still Huey's turn btw.) "Jazmine are Tom and Sarah still fighting?"(7) "NOOOOOOO now im always walking in on them, all I hear is moaning, the headboard banging, and the bed rocking."

Everyone burst out laughing at this, Even Huey chuckles a little. "Cindy do you wanna kiss Riley?"(8) "Sho as a matta of fact I will do itz rite now." Cindy gets up walks to Riley kisses him, which turns into a make out session

"You want me baby?" Riley says inbetween the kiss, "I sho do I will fuck you so hard you wi- "guys we are still here!" Jazmine screams, causing them both to break apart.

"Lets play truth or dare!" Riley says, "Mk," Jazmine replys. "Riley first," Jazmine says. "Jazmine truth or dare?" Riley asks, "dare," Jazmine replys. "I dare you to twerk," Riley says smirking. "Nigga are u's kidding me?" Jazmine says, her ATL accent heavy.

"chop chop," Riley says. "Ughs fine," Jazmine turns on: 2 Chainz 'used 2'. Jazmine bends over pops her ass up and down until shes on the floor, then pops her ass up still shaking it. She backflips to the radio then turns off the radio, "Happy?" Jazmine asks,

All of them are still gazing in shock. "That was the goodest twerk ive ever seen son!" Caesar says, Huey,Riley,Hiro, and Cindy nodding their head's in agreement.  
>"Cindy truth or dare?" "Dare all dayz baby!" "I dare you to give Riley a hickey." Everyone gasp at this, "If my brother gets a beaten for this im blaiming you." Huey says,<p>

Cindy approaches Riley, sucks on his neck then bite's his neck passionetly, causing a hickey to appear. "Jazzy since u want'ta be smart I got's suting fo yo lor ass." Cindy says,

"Afro truth or dare?" "Dare wigga," Jazmine raises a eyebrow. "What the fuck is a wigga?" "A wigga is a white girl or guy who trys to act black by talking in a ghetto accent,

changing their hair with a more ghetto style, calling their self a nigga, dressing thuggish, run gangster acts, and what comes out their mouth." Huey finishes, "Same old Huey." Jazmine says shaking her head,

"Anyways, I dare's u to kiss Jazzay." Cindy says, causing everyone to gasp, "WHAT!" Huey and Jazmine say at the same damn time.

"No Cindy your white ass is so fucking trippy." Jazmine says, "I only see Jazmine as a fucking friend get that in your tiny ass brain."

"Mhm, as a friend right? when Jazzay left your ass was moping for like 8 months you always said 'Jazmine was my best friend I can never replace her' 'I will forever not be the same without her'". Cindy finishes,

All eyes are now on Cindy, "My Choice is..."

(AN will Huey kiss Jazmine? What will Huey choice be? find out in chapter 5! Peace out yall #T-Out.)


End file.
